Powers of the Sun and the Moon
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Blaze is princess of Soleanna; kingdom of the Sun and Fire while Silver is a lowly commoner in the kingdom of Lunarion; kingdom of the Moon and Ice with a mysterious past. Blaze is force to marry in order to insure peace, when she met Silver and his friends they became friends and soon fell in love, but with dark secrets lurking about, will they help save their kingdoms? Silvaze
1. Chapter 1

Powers of the Sun and Moon

Summary: Blaze is the princess of Soleanna; kingdom of the Sun and Fire while Silver is a lowly commoner in the kingdom of Lunarion; kingdom of the Moon and Ice with a mysterious past. Blaze, under pure reluctance has to marry the prince of Lunarion to ensure peace between the two kingdoms and she ran away to get out of it and bumps into Silver, thus creating a friendship and love while they discover shocking family and kingdom secrets that'll cause them to fight for their two kingdoms.

**Me: OK guys, this is officially my first multi chapter Silvaze story! I had this idea for awhile while reading a cool Silvaze story on . Disclaimers: I only own the story, Silver and Blaze's parents and siblings and other OCs. Silver, Blaze and other Sonic characters are copyright to Sega.**

*** **Whenever you see this: A/N, that means that I got to soy something in the story.

Chapter 1: The Unwanted Proposal

In the training room of the castle of Soleanna, an arrow swiftly made a bull's eye painted on a wooden plank. A purple cat was looking at the bull's eye she made with a satisfied look on her face.

"Another day, another perfect aim." She said to herself as she put away her bow and arrows, while she was putting them away, another female cat entered the training room. She looked exactly like the purple cat except that her fur was a lighter shade of purple, looked more older than the other and her hair was perfectly curled like the waves of the ocean, she also has snow white tips on her hair, whereas the purple one has darker purple tips in her high-up ponytail and fiery amber eyes that looked like they are actually on fire. She was also wearing a purple gown with a purple trailing which complimented her lavender fur and a golden tiara on her head, adorned with rubies and topazes. (*A/N: Picture Queen Elsa's dress but in purple and the bottom of the trailing has flames at the bottom of it.)

" Shamera!" the purple cat greeted the older one with a smile and bowed to her; a sign of respect to her elders. "Nice to see you again sister."

"Blaze." Shamera greeted her little sister. "I came to look for you. Father wants you in the throne room, it is very important and he wants to see you ASAP."

Blaze wrinkled her brow in confusion. Usually, when her father wants to see her or her sister, he just wanted to have a talk with them and lecture them about being future queens.

"I'm not kidding. You have to go now." Shamera instructed her. Blaze nodded and understood her sister while she put her archery gear away but before she left, Shamera whispered 'good luck' to her and she went down the hallways of the palace until she made it to the throne room, where in a large throne, sat an adult purple cat with dark blue tips in his head and golden eyes. He was also wearing a red cape and also a golden crown with an image of a sun engraved in the center of the crown. He was Blaze and Shamera's father, King Flame. He looked a little perplexed while reading a letter.

"Good evening, father." Blaze greeted him and he looked up from the letter and looked at his youngest daughter.

"Blaze." King Flame greeted her. "I have some news to tell you."

"What is it?" Blaze asked him very concerned. Her father must have read her expression because he tried to reassure her.

"It is good news my dear." The older purple cat told her. "A cause for celebration."

"What is it?" Blaze asked, feeling a little bit happy about this news.

"The kingdom of Lunarion has decided to surrender!" he told her and Blaze cheered and clapped for joy. The Kingdom of the Moon and Ice, Lunarion, has been at war with Soleanna for many years and Blaze has heard a lot of cruel things about that kingdom; like they execute their prisoners in cruel ways, they are ruthless killers and worst still; they are rumored to be the reason that Blaze's mother was gone. Everything seems to be looking up until the king told his daughter some not-so-great news.

"And it gets even better; they want to unite our two kingdoms together." Flame added. "By seeing a marriage between the prince of Lunarion to you, Blaze."

"What?!" Blaze exclaimed, like she didn't heard it properly. "Marriage?! Me?!"

"Blaze." Her father said sternly. "You were specially requested by the kingdom to go through with the wedding to join our kingdoms together."

"Dad! I'm not ready for marriage!" the young feline cat protested. "Especially to someone I barely even know. Why can't Shamera marry the prince?"

"Princess Blaze Flare the Cat!" Flame yelled at her, making her suddenly afraid of him. She was never spoken to like that by her father unless he was very crossed. He climbed out of his throne and came face to face with his daughter. "This marriage has to be done to secure out friendship with Lunarion, otherwise, we'll all be killed for treason. I mean, what would your mother say if she was here?"

"She'd take my side over yours at this wedding." Blaze yelled. "I'm not going though with this! You can't make me!" With those last words, she stormed out the throne room and ran to her room, crying. Usually, she doesn't cry but after what her father pulled, she was so upset that she couldn't keep the tears back anymore. She heard a knock on the door and told the person to go away but she heard the door open, turn around and saw Shamera, looking concerned and worried about her younger sister. Blaze just sniffled and dried her eyes as her sister came and sat on her bed, wondering what to say to her but all she could say was is she OK.

"Shamera, I'm far from that." Blaze said miserably as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "Now I knew why you told me good luck, it was…horrible…"

"What did he told you?" the older lavender cat asked Blaze as she stroked her sister's back and she let her pour out her sobs. Blaze looked up at her sister, her eyes now red and puffy and her cheeks are soaked with her salty tears.

"Blaze, what did he told you?" Shamera asked her again, a bit more sternly. "What did dad tell you to make you so upset?"

Blaze just stopped crying and looked at her sister's amber eyes and her sympathetic yet stern look on her face, waiting for her answer and knowing her sister, she won't leave without an answer.

"Father told me that I have a marriage proposal to the prince of Lunarion." Blaze chocked in between her sobs. "I told him that I refused and he's forcing me to do it. I also said that if mom was here, she wouldn't have allowed this."

Shamera was just silent as Blaze finished her sobs. She was also remembering her mother and the story that their mother was kidnapped and killed by the royal family of Lunarion, just hearing the tale of how their mother; Queen Lucile, was murdered made her upset and made her hate the people of Lunarion even more than she did now when the war was started. She just looked at Blaze with a neutral face, making her sister wonder what she was thinking but it wasn't easy to figure out what was on her mind. Then Shamera spoke up and both felines looked at each other face to face.

"Blaze, I won't let you go through with this marriage." Shamera finally spoke up, looking at Blaze. "I have an idea that's crazy enough to work."

Blaze suddenly perked up and listened intently at her sister's idea, hoping that her sister's plan will work and helped her escape from Soleanna. Shamera simply smiled and looked at her little sister.

"You have to run away from Soleanna and hide out in the woods, you know, the one in between Soleanna and Lunarion." The lavender female cat instructed the dark purple one. "Try your best not to get spotted by the guards, especially the Lunarion guards; they'll immediately kill anyone from Soleanna, especially the royal family."

"But how will you keep father busy?" Blaze asked, wondering how he sister can keep their father at bay.

"Easy." Shamera said with a smile. "I'll tell father you went over to visit Princess Amelia of the Rose Kingdom for a month to cool down after your fight. I'll send a message to Amelia as soon as you leave the palace."

"Thank you sister." Blaze said as she gratefully hugged her big sister and immediately began packing her satchel with a few bare necessities; food, clothing and a bit of money, but when she was about to leave her sister showed her her bow and arrows, which she grabbed from the training room ealier. Blaze gratefully accepted them and hugged Shamera once more.

"Be careful, OK?" Shamera asked her and Blaze nodded as she sneaked past some guards and began her long and rugged journey into the woods. She did not care that after a month her father will figure out she ran away, because she isn't ready for something as serious as marriage yet and the kingdom of Lunarion is planning to make peace, which makes her suspicious as to why is that. Whatever the case maybe, she isn't going back to Soleanna until her father comes to his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Powers of the Sun and the Moon

Chapter 2: A Day in the life of a Fugitive

-Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Lunarion-

A silver-grey streak was rushing towards a nearby dark alley and was hidden behind two big garbage cans as a troop of soldiers marched passed them. Through a little crack between the two cans the silver grey streak saw the unmistakable armor of the Lunarion royal guards; crystal blue with a crescent moon in the center of their chests, the national emblem of Lunarion. When the soldiers have passed the cans, the silver-grey streak popped out and revealed itself to be a young silver-grey hedgehog with five bits of quills spread out like leaves and a great patch of chest fur making a thick neckruff around him. He deeply took in deep breaths as he ran from his hiding place as fast as his legs could carry him; he managed to escape from the guards and escaped from the city. He stopped to catch his breath as he ran from the city's main gates.

"That was too close." The hedgehog said as he caught his breath and ran into the deepest part of the woods that separate Lunarion from Soleanna. When he made it there, they were other hedgehogs waiting for them. One a blue hedgehog and the other was pitch black with red marks on them, they were the silver hedgehog's friends, the blue one being Sonic and the other Shadow. They saw the silver hedgehog came to them out of breath.

"Hey Silver." Sonic asked the silver hedgehog; whose name ironically is Silver. "What happened?"

"I nearly got captured by the Lunarion guards." Silver told him, still huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Again?" Shadow complained, looking at Silver. "What is it with those guards and you?"

"I don't know." Silver confessed. "If I've committed a crime, I would've remembered and confessed it by now."

"It's not you Silver." Sonic said and then sighed in disgust. "It's the ruling of the royal family in Lunarion. I would give anything in the world to stop that family, end this terrible war and remove them from this kingdom. Then we would never have to worry about being on the run ever again."

"Give it up, Sonic." Shadow told him as he poked at the fire, keeping it going. "The chances of us getting out of this existence are a million to one."

"Then there's still a chance…" Sonic simply said as he looked at the roaring, consuming flames of the campfire, not letting Shadow's words get to him and tried to think positive about their current position. Silver sighed as he looked at his friends, Sonic was always so optimistic about chances and taking risk while Shadow has a few seeds of doubt sprouted in his mind. Silver knew them ever since he was only a little boy and they grew up together on the streets of Lunarion. Then they suddenly heard someone approaching them in the woods and the boys got to their feet and got themselves ready to defend themselves in case something or someone attacks them, they were expecting the royal guards to come out and attack them but they were instead greeted by an arrow narrowly missing them by a few inches and hitting a tree.

"Whoa!" Sonic said as he fired back three arrows, more fired and Sonic quickly used his whip to whack the arrows away, Shadow drew his sword out ready to strike and Silver's hands began to glow a cyan aura, along with the circular marks on his gloves; he always had that power ever since he was a child and never even knew what is was until his friends told him he was born with a rare gift of telekinetic and he used his powers for good and self defense. He and his friends were on guard, waiting for their opponent to show themselves. They were expecting a Lunarion guard, but the archer revealed themselves as a girl, a purple cat to be exact with her bow and arrows drawn, ready to attack them. The three male hedgehogs were still ready to attack but lowered a bit.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, his whip at the ready looking at the cat girl archer up and down, not sure if they could trust her or not. "And how did you find us?"

The purple cat girl had her arrows still drawn, but answered his question anyway looking at the blue hedgehog up and down with suspicion in her yellow cat eyes.

"The name's Blaze." The cat girl introduced herself, her bow still at the ready. "Who are you three?"

"Since you gave us your name, it's fair we give you ours." Shadow said to Blaze, sword still at the ready. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Name's Sonic." The blue hedgehog introduced, slightly cracking his whip, glaring at the cat girl with his emerald green eyes.

"And I am Silver." The silver hedgehog said his hands still glowing with a cyan aura. Blaze looked at Silver and saw the cyan glow coming from his hands; she had a silent gasped because she thought that telekinetic powers don't even exists because no one ever heard of that for thousands of years…but Silver has that power making her curious and confused about Silver, she was still in deep though when she heard someone's voice calling her name. She shook her head quickly and found out that it was Silver close to her face and they looked at each other, eye to eye and saw that bizarrely, they noticed that they both have yellow eyes but Blaze noticed that his eyes were a darker shade. They both seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity until Silver cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we don't want to harm you." Silver said calmly to her. "We just want to know why are you here and how did you find us."

Blaze lowered her weapon and looked at Silver and then she took a deep breath and told her story.

"I'm an escapee…" Blaze confessed to the trio of hedgehogs. "From…Soleanna…"

All three of the hedgehogs gasped and Silver backed away from her in surprise. She's an escapee from Soleanna, the kingdom that was at war with theirs for years?! The question was, why?

"So, why are you an escapee?" Sonic asked the purple cat, but the only answer he got was a slap in the head by Shadow.

"Ow! What was that for Shadow?!" Sonic yelled rubbing his head and Shadow gave him a cold stare, looking at his blue friend with anger in his crimson eyes.

"Leave her alone, Sonic." The black and red hedgehog told him sternly. "She doesn't have to say if she wants to."

"It's alright, Shadow." Blaze told him. "I ran away from home because my father is forcing marry someone I don't even know to help my family, my sister's trying to buy me some time to escape from home and I decided to hide out in the woods."

"Kinda like me and my friends." Silver stated, while looking at her. "Except, we're more like fugitives than escapees."

Blaze was going to ask why but then they heard the sound of hooves marching in direction, all four of them turned around and they were greeted face to face with three mounted guards with an image of a crescent moon on the chest of their uniform. All three hedgehogs and female cat backed away, weapons drawn as they were encountered by three Lunarion guards.

"Well, well, well." The leader of the three said. "If it isn't the wanted Hedgehog Trio…"

"And I see you have a new team mate." Another commented as he saw Blaze with her bow and arrow drawn with her yellow eyes glaring at him.

"Today, it'll be killing three hedgehogs with one stone." The leader commented as he smirked with his sword drawn.

The hedgehogs and cat drew their weapons ready to defend themselves as the soldiers charged at them with their swords drawn, charging at them on their horses.

_Well, that's chapter 2! I would've ended this chapter with a fight scene but the problem is when I try to write fight scenes they suck…I really need to learn how to write fight scenes, maybe I could get a co-writer that knows this stuff or read over some fanfictions to get my ideas flowing. Oh! And here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:_

_"So, why are those guys after you?" Blaze asked Sonic, Shadow and Silver as they rode on down the trail to the nearest town after their near escape, but all she got was silence until Silver decided to speak up._

_"To be honest Blaze…" the silver grey hedgehog confessed to the purple feline cat, looking deep into her eyes as the four of them rode on. "Even we don't know…"_

_"All we do know is that our parents were one day alive and with us and the next thing we know, they were hanged at the gallows while all we could do was watch and cry." Sonic added sadly, hanging his head in sadness as he remembered his parents' death at the gallows. _

_"Hell, we didn't even know what we did." Shadow added, looking at her with his crimson eyes, slightly making her uncomfortable. "We were being hunted down by them ever since we were five, we never figured out what did we do."_

_Blaze just felt silent as she listened to the pure sadness in the three hedgehog's back stories, feeling the same way since her mother is gone, but she felt new determination in her heart and said something that gave the three some hope._

_"Well, if **WE** are going to get to the bottom of this." She began pulling a determined smile. "We have to find someone who might give us some answers."_

**OK, that's the sneak peek! R+R people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Powers of the Sun and the Moon

Chapter 3: Outlaws in Search of Truth

The armed Lunarion guards were charging at the four Mobians in front of them when they suddenly jumped out of the way of the charging horses. The immediately made a U turn ready to charge at them again when suddenly, one of the guards got shot in his right shoulder and fell off his horse. The other two Lunarion guards looked up and saw Blaze in a nearby tree with her bow and it was missing an arrow, clearly showing that she was the one who launched the arrow and managed to hit her target.

"Impressive marksmanship, girl." The head guard said, a bit impressed. "But you can't hop in trees forever!"

"She doesn't have to." A voice called out nearby them, the two guards looked to their left but one of them didn't see what happened because he was knocked out in his head and by a pair of feet belonging to a blue hedgehog. Apparently, Sonic was able to climb a tree when the guards charged at them, wrapped his whip on the branch he was standing on and waited for the right moment to swing across.

Sonic then landed on the horse of the guard he just knocked out and yanked it at the reigns. The guard who Blaze shot at was trying to use his good hand to fight off Shadow in a sword fight but Shadow had an upper advantage because he realized the guard can't wield his sword left handed.

"Having difficulty wielding you weapon?" Shadow sarcastically remarked as he nearly avoided a deep jab from his opponent's sword. The black and red hedgehog suddenly got kicked straight into a tree, roughly hitting the bark of the tree, the impact made him wonder if he crashed into bark or hard rock. The cripple Lunarion guard smirked victoriously with his sword at the ready to finish off Shadow when suddenly a cyan aura surrounded his weapon and slipped right through his hands like a snake. He turned around and saw that Silver was mounted on his horse, with his sword close at hand.

"Unless you want to mess with me, I suggest you leave…" the silver hedgehog warned him with his sword drawn at the guard's throat. The guard sighed in frustration, knowing he was beat so he had no option but to retreat. He then got on the horse his friend was on, picked up the unconscious knight and rode off out of the forest in pure defeat.

Blaze jumped out of the tree perfectly landing on her feet and went up to the three hedgehogs. She then helped Shadow up and looked at Silver and Sonic, still mounted on the horses they were still on.

"Is everyone alright?" the purple cat asked them as she looked at the three hedgehogs.

"We're fine." Sonic told her as Shadow climbed up on the horse Sonic was mounted on. "But now we aren't safe in the woods anymore, meaning that we have to leave the woods and go to another kingdom."

"So, where do we go Sonic?" Silver asked his blue friend, urging his horse to turn. "We have to move fast."

"Hmm…" the blue hedgehog thought for awhile and then he had an idea. "We should travel to the south, to the kingdom of Rosaria."

Shadow and Silver just looked at him like he was crazy. Blaze noticed this too, but she wasn't surprised because they probably knew of Rosaria's collaboration of Soleanna and her guess was on the ball.

"Sonic, are you crazy!?" Shadow asked like he doesn't even know the blue hedgehog. "We'd probably die if we set foot in Rosaria! They're Soleanna's allies."

"What other choice do we have?" the blue hedgehog objected to his friends. "Do you want get killed by traitors we call our fellowman?"

Everyone became quiet at that subject, but after fifteen minutes of silence, the other two hedgehogs nodded and agreed that they have no other option. They were about to leave when Silver noticed that Blaze was still standing by, then Silver looked at her again and told the others to stop.

"What's the matter Silv?" Sonic asked the silver grey hedgehog, drawing his horse to a stop.

"What about Blaze?" he asked his friends. "We can't leave her here to face a death sentence by those guards."

Sonic and Shadow looked at her then back at Silver, they thought about it for a moment; they know that she can handle herself since she showed the skill of a warrior and Silver's right, they can't just leave her there to die.

"OK, you got us Silver." Sonic said looking at Silver with a smile and a generous look in his emerald green eyes. "It won't be fair to all of us and we'd be even worst that those guards."

"Thank you Sonic." The purple cat said gratefully to the blue hero with a smile on her face.

"But since we're short on horses, it looks like you're going to have to share with Silver." Sonic informed her and pointed to Silver mounted on the horse next to him and Shadow.

"Alright." Blaze said as she mounted on the horse and was sitting right behind Silver, suddenly she felt a peculiar warm feeling in her stomach and her heart began racing. She held her stomach wondering if she was sick in the stomach or something, Shadow noticed Blaze's actions but decided to shake it off as the four rode off out of the woods and on the trail to the kingdom of Rosaria but while they were on the trail, Blaze had a burning question inside her to ask the three hedgehogs, she didn't know whether to ask them or not but she took a deep sigh and asked them anyway.

"So, why are those guys after you?" Blaze asked Sonic, Shadow and Silver as they rode on down the trail to the nearest town after their near escape, but all she got was silence until Silver decided to speak up.

"To be honest Blaze…" the silver grey hedgehog confessed to the purple feline cat, looking deep into her eyes as the four of them rode on. "Even we don't know…"

"All we do know is that our parents were one day alive and with us and the next thing we know, they were hanged at the gallows while all we could do was watch and cry." Sonic added sadly, hanging his head in sadness as he remembered his parents' death at the gallows.

"Hell, we didn't even know what we did." Shadow added, looking at her with his crimson eyes, slightly making her uncomfortable. "We were being hunted down by them ever since we were five, we never figured out what did we do."

Blaze just felt silent as she listened to the pure sadness in the three hedgehog's back stories, feeling the same way since her mother is gone, but she felt new determination in her heart and said something that gave the three some hope.

"Well, if **WE** are going to get to the bottom of this." She began pulling a determined smile. "We have to find someone who might give us some answers."

"Alright!" Sonic said as they made it to a nearby town with lilacs growing almost everywhere you look and gleaming roofs that looked like they were made out of platinum. "Welcome to Lilac Summit. It's been forever since we've been here."

"Wait, you've all been here before?" Blaze asked in complete surprise at the three hedgehogs, she didn't think they'd left the woods unless it was entering Lunarion for some good reason.

"Of course." Silver told her as they rode into town and checked out the place. "When we were only three, our parents used to take us here every summer."

"And luckily, we have friends here that owned an inn around here." Sonic added as they rode on to town and looked around the place until they made it to an inn where there were a couple of horses tethered up to a nearby drinking trough, enjoying a good drink of water and enjoying their leisurely time. All four of them got off their horses and gently led them to the drinking trough and tied them nearby. Blaze looked at the inn and saw that it looked a bit like a wooden cabin except it was five times bigger than an average cabin.

The four Mobians went inside and saw a couple other Mobians inside making reservations. Blaze looked around and saw a female white bat and a cream-and-brown tipped coloured rabbit come over to them.

"Sonic, Silver, Shadow." The white bat greeted the three hedgehogs with a smirk on her plump, red lips. "So good to see you again, how has it been since you came over to say hello?"

Then the little rabbit girl suddenly jumped in to Sonic's arms laughing and giggling. Sonic chuckled back as he held the young rabbit in his arms.

"Mister Sonic!" she greeted him, cheerfully and hugged him like she was a kid welcoming her dad or big brother home. "It's great to see you again!"

"Hello to you too, Cream." Sonic greeted her and looked at the white bat. "And to answer your question Rouge, we haven't been here for about five whole years ever since this war started."

The white bat; who was named Rouge just shook her head and sighed in sadness. Sonic put Cream down and the cream coloured rabbit went next to Rouge sighing in sadness.

"It's thanks to the war that things here aren't going so well." Rouge told them sadly then she noticed Blaze in the group. "Hey, who's the cat girl with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rouge." Silver apologized and looked at Blaze, with a bit of a smile. "This is Blaze." Then he made a gesture to Rouge and Cream to come closer because he didn't want anyone to hear what else he's gonna say next.

"She's an escapee…from Soleanna…" the silver grey hedgehog told them. Rouge and Cream just gasped in shock because they rarely ever heard of anyone escaping from Soleanna…alive that is…

"Whoa…" Rouge said in shock. "That's amazing. How did you escape without getting caught?"

"It was easy really. I just rode in the dead of night and hid carefully in the shadows." Blaze told her; it wasn't exactly a lie or the truth but Blaze doesn't want anyone to know about her being the princess of Soleanna.

Then Rouge led everyone to a table and began to talk with them.

"So, any new information about Lunarion, you guys?" Rouge asked them in curiousity.

"Apart from the fact the king is raising taxes again and the people are so broke, they're living in rotting homes: Nothing." Silver stated sadly while Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's terrible; the plants around the place are practically taking over what they now call a city." Sonic added in the conversation. "Also the guards are more active than usual ever since they enforced a new village curfew and we almost got captured by the guards earlier."

"That's a shame." Cream said apologetically as she brought large mugs with some milk on a tray and served everyone. Sonic took a few gulps of his and sighed.

"Time is running out on all of us." Shadow said as he drank up his fill. "We have to find a way to end this."

"But how? What can we do?" Silver asked the black hedgehog as he leaned back in his chair. Then Shadow turned his attention to Blaze.

"Sonic suggested we go to Rosaria." Shadow said to Rouge and Cream. "But I say that he's just letting us get killed."

"Don't be so sure of that." Blaze suddenly responded and everyone at their table looked at her, wondering what she was suggesting. "I know everything about Rosaria, that kingdom is also known as The Kingdom of Visions, meaning that there's a rare power there to predict the future or see the past, which is harnessed in the heart of the castle. Plus Shadow, I don't feel they know about you three but just to be safe we lie low. So if we go to Rosaria, the answers to our problems will reveal themselves to us."

"Wow Blaze, you explained that like it was nothing at all." Silver said in awe at her. Blaze just smiled a little and had a little giggle.

"It was nothing really." Blaze smiled.

"But how do you know all this stuff?" Sonic asked her, wondering how she knew everything about the kingdom they were heading to.

"I read about the place and my grandmother used to tell me stories about it." The cat princess explained to them.

"So, it's settled then." Sonic announced to them. "Tomorrow morning, we'll head off to Rosaria and get the answers we need."

"Right!" Everyone said as they raised their milk filled mugs in the air.

~Meanwhile however…~

Shamera was looking out the window, wondering how her sister was doing. She sighed as she hoped her little sister would be alright.

"Be careful little sister…" Shamera whispered to the wind.

**OK..Not the best cutscene (I'm calling this a cutscene for my on reasons) I've written but at least I've got this chapter written. Sorry for the world record for the longest time to write a single chapter but I have exams. I had some time to finish this chapter, so R+R**


End file.
